The Howler
by balletlover
Summary: Hermione saw a bright red envelope carried by Draco's owl. Immediately she knew it was a howler. "What did you do?" she said in a fierce whisper. Post war 7th year. Better than the "summary" READ AND REVIEW!


**HEY GUYS!**

**I'm disappointed at you guys :( I only got 2 reviews in a week for my other story :(**

**Please review! and if you haven't checked out my other stories you might as well, I personally like "They'll never believe it" and "You would've known by now" as my favorites that I wrote.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just wish I did  
**

* * *

Hermione was in her dormitory sitting on her bed staring at nothing in particular. She was deep in thought about what Malfoy had said to her just the day before.

They had all become civil to one another now that the war was over and Voldemort had lost. The Malfoy's were among the first to stop fighting and beg for forgiveness from those on Harry's side. There were still houses, but now they were allowed to sit at any table.

In the beginning many were hesitant to sit at any other table besides their own, but gradually no one sat according to house anymore.

The Slytherins who decided to come back took a while to trust everyone else not to murder them at random but eventually everyone became relatively civil.

Draco on the other had had gone past this, he had actually become somewhat friendly toward the Golden Trio and was actually on a first name basis with them. But though he was friendlier and stopped calling them rude names and even stopped trying to get them into trouble just for the fun of it, Hermione still didn't know what to make of him.

Ever since Ron and Lavender had started going out again at the beginning of their 7th year and Ginny and Harry had become an official couple again Hermione spent less time with them anymore time in the library.

That's when she and Draco had started to get to know each other better without him calling her mudblood. She believed he truly had changed for the better.

It was during one of those meetings that he had told her something truly unbelievable. In fact it was so uncalled for that she was still thinking about it.

* * *

_flashback_

_Hermione was in the library for the third day in a row that week. It had become a regular thing, now that they didn't have to worry about Voldemort, everyone was making up for the lost time they spent away from each other. She on the other hand was making up for the knowledge she could've been getting while the war was ongoing._

_Draco had been spending time in the library too, but he was using the time to get to know Hermione more. At first he had just gone in there because he was sick of Pansy but when Hermione asked him about a new potion it had turned into quite a long conversation and he realized she wasn't as bad as she thought her to be. Eventually these meetings became a regular thing._

_It was one of those nights when he had suddenly told her "Er, Hermione, I realize this is really sudden and all, but I like you"_

_She had no immediate response to this. She couldn't honestly yell him she had no feelings whatsoever, but she couldn't exactly tell him she returned those feelings. She was confused and didn't give any response at all._

_How could she be sure about her feelings? He had continuously made her life hell for the past 6 years. She didn't know if he meant 'like' as in love or as in friends, and there was nothing to help her tell because he had only changed recently._

_Then again, perhaps it was just his father. Now that Voldemort was no longer around there was no need to keep up the pretense in order not to be killed._

_There were so many things going on in her head that she didn't immediately respond. When she didn't reply Draco got up from he table they were at bid her goodnight and left. He had been avoiding her ever since_

_End of flashback_

To say she was surprised was putting it lightly. Now, she knew she definitely liked him back but she didn't know how to tell him. He was still avoiding her every time they had classes together or passed in the hallway. He had been successfully been avoiding the library too, much to her annoyance.

She wished she still had her time turner from 3rd year, that way she could go back to yesterday, but it had been confiscated at the end of hat year because she would no longer need it for academic purposes. There were so many things she could've said yesterday and now that it was too late they were all flooding her mind.

She knew sooner or later someone would notice the awkwardness between them. Normally she'd talk to Ginny about it, but this seemed like something she had to figure out on her own.

'I let him down by not saying anything... Actually, I probably just ruined everything...' Hermione thought. The only thing she was certain of was that she had to tell him something. All she needed was another chance.

This kind of thinking was very un-Hermione like. She was sure she was going mad.

The next day during potions she slipped him a note telling him to meet her at the library that evening at 8. Whether he would come was unknown to her.

When he wasn't there by 8:15 that evening she decided he wasn't coming at all and was about to leave when became running into the library earning a glare from the librarian.

"Sorry I'm late... I had to get rid of Pansy..." he said gasping for breath.

"Hmm..." Hermione said uninterested.

"Honest, she wouldn't stop whining about how I never talk to her. Why'd you ask me to meet you here?" he asked as if the other night had not happened at all.

"I have an answer to what you told me" she said simply.

"About time" Draco said in a teasing manner, trying to lighten the mood.

"How can you act so calm? I'm about to tell you something really important and here you are acting like I'm about to tell a joke or something" she said.

"Sorry...Well...?" he coaxed when she took a while before answering.

She pursed her lips. Finally she spoke. "I like you that way too" her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Draco was caught off guard. He honestly expected her to say she only saw him as a friend at most. "You mean it?" he asked still in disbelief, as if he hadn't heard her right.

She nodded looking him straight in the eye. After all, being at the receiving end of all his taunting, insults and curses, she wouldn't back down to him for a small thing like this.

That was what drew her to him. Her courage to stand up to him.

Well, that and the fact that, being an only child of a rich family he was rather spoiled, so naturally he got whatever he wanted, but what he wanted most was something he couldn't have so naturally it was Hermione he wanted most.

She, being a member of the golden trio made it even harder for him because she was his so-called 'enemy'. She was also a muggle-born so that too was a complication.

Despite all this Draco found that there was more to her than she made known. He got to know her and well, ended up falling in love with his previous enemy.

All this rushed through his head in those few seconds of silence before he pulled her to him and kissed her without warning. She responded eagerly and pulled him closer.

"Where does this leave us?" Hermione asked once they had broken apart.

"Well you're now my girlfriend aren't you?" Draco asked with his trademark smirk.

"Are you asking, because that doesn't sound much like a question" she said sounding like herself again for the first time since he confessed two days ago.

He just smirked at her instead of answering. She was glad a part of him still remained the same. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he said.

She smirked. "Yeah. I guess I am" she told him. "Now how do we tell everyone?"

"YOU want to tell everyone already?" Draco asked her, shocked.

"I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron would kill you if we went out behind their backs" she told him.

"I have an idea. You'll just have to find out tomorrow at breakfast" he said smirking before leaving her once again.

This time it didn't matter that she didn't say anything. She just didn't like not knowing what he was planning, especially since she was obviously involved.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Just as Hermione was about to enter the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Ginny she saw Draco waiting for her by the door.

"You guys go on ahead" she said to the others with her. They followed what she had said. Nothing was out of the ordinary at Hermione telling them to go ahead, they thought she just left one of her books.

"What are you planning?" she whispered to Draco.

"This" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Great Hall. They sat down at the table closest to the center just as the post was coming in.

Hermione saw a bright red envelope carried by Draco's owl. Immediately she knew it was a howler.

"What did you do?" she said in a fierce whisper.

"Just watch, love" he said smirking.

The howler landed right in front of them.

"Don't open it. I want it to be as loud as possible" Draco told her as she was about to reach for it.

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER AND SHE AGREED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND LAST NIGHT!" it shouted in Draco's voice before bursting into flames.

Everyone had different reactions. Pansy was glaring at Hermione, Ron choked on whatever he was eating, Harry looked downright shocked, Ginny was grinning, Lavender looked like she was about to start dancing, Goyle looked confused, and lastly Blaise looked smug.

Draco smirked and kissed Hermione right then and there before pulling her out of the great hall.

* * *

**Just to clarify, all my past stories including this one are one-shots unless I get enough reviews that tell me to make a continuation.**

**Thanks for bothering to read this  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And please check out my other stories AND REVIEW THEM!**

**I'll be posting another story soon about Rose and Scorpius just to try them out (I still like dramione better)**

**remember, REVIEWS=AWESOMENESS  
**


End file.
